Entities, such as businesses, organizations, and individuals, often engage with members of a social networking service to increase awareness of a particular event, product, or the entity itself. However, directly or actively interfacing with members of a social networking service via direct messages or similar direct communications can be a nuisance to the members and detract from user experience.